


Kryptonite

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Barry and Kara are dating. When Kara teams up with Clark to fight an alien, she gets injured.One-shot.





	Kryptonite

Kara and Clark were fighting an alien that was like them. They were confused as to why he was here, why he hated them. That is, until Kara found out that he was someone her mother had put away.

"Just like your mother, so blind to what's in front of you."

Kara was caught off guard by his comment.

He threw a neon green dagger. Kara didn't notice that it was kryptonite until she was on the ground, writhing in pain.

The alien got away, and Clark ran to Kara's side and carried her back to the D.E.O.

Kara was immediately put on a hospital bed. She blacked out a few seconds later.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she saw a boy with brown hair sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Clark sent out a signal while you were unconscious. How are you feeling?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine, Barry." Kara tried to sit up, only to be overwhelmed with pain in her lower abdomen.

"Yeah, don't do that," Barry said.

"No kidding. How are you here? What about Earth 1? Who's taking care of your world?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry. Earth 1 is being taken care of by Kid Flash. I came to see you," Barry said.

Kara smiled. Barry would cross worlds to make sure that she was safe.

"I'll be here for a couple of weeks," Barry sing-songed.

Kara's smile widened.

* * *

**Flashback**

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

"All right, good job, Wally," Barry said. "We need to work on the speed mirage, though."

Cisco's voice came through the intercom. "Team Flash, please report to the Cortex immediately."

Barry and Wally ran to the Cortex to see what happened.

Cisco turned to Barry and said, "You have to listen to this. It's a recording from Earth 38."

Barry played the recording once everyone got to the Cortex.

"Hello, Earth 1. This is Superman. Supergirl has been hit by Kryptonite and is in critical condition. Our enemy is still roaming around National City. We need Team Flash's help."

Barry ran to his house as fast as he could and grabbed the tachyon device.

"Wally, you're taking over until I come back from Earth 38. Caitlin, keep testing Wally for any differences. Cisco, continue training Wally. Everyone else, continue working." Barry ordered.

Barry took off in a red blur.

* * *

**End of flashback**

Kara recovered within a week. She and Barry spent the rest of his time on Earth 38 going out to eat and watching movies in her apartment.

THE END


End file.
